Powers Boothe
Powers Boothe (1948 - 2017) Film Deaths *''Red Dawn (1984)'' [Colonel Andy Tanner]: Shot to death by Soviet and Cuban soldiers while on top of a tank. (Thanks to Robert) *''Extreme Prejudice (1987)'' [Cash Bailey]: Shot to death by Nick Nolte. (Thanks to Robert) *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Curly Bill Brocious]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun in a gunfight with Kurt Russell while John Corbett looks on in horror. (Thanks to Ernesto) *''Sudden Death (1995)'' [Joshua Foss]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when his helicopter crashes into the empty stadium, after Jean-Claude Van Damme shoots Powers' pilot and co-pilot, causing them to pull back on the controls making their helicopter fall vertically (he dies as Jean-Claude and his daughter look on). (Thanks to Robert) *''U Turn (1997)'' [Sheriff Virgil Potter]: Shot in the head by Jennifer Lopez by the side of the road at night; his body is shown again when Jennifer and Sean Penn throw him over a cliff the next morning. *''A Crime of Passion'' (1999) [Dr. Ben Pierce]: Killed by Kelly Rowan. (Thanks to Michael) *''Frailty'' (2001) [Agent Wesley Doyle]: Hacked to death with an axe by Matthew McConaughey in a public garden/park as he struggles to climb out of an open grave, having been stunned by Matthew's divine powers (we only see Matthew bringing the axe down on Powers head). *''Edison and Leo (2008)'' [George T. Edison]: Decapitated by Ben Cotton. However Edison made a Robot Replica of himself before his death. *''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014)'' [Senator Ethan Roark]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Jessica Alba. TV Deaths *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (The Mad Messiah) [[Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (1980 TV)|'(1980 miniseries)]] [Rev. Jim Jones]: Either commits suicide by shooting himself or is shot by his own men (the exact circumstances have been disputed) during the cult's mass suicide. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but I'm familiar with the historical events.) (Thanks to Robert) *True Women (1997 TV)' [''Bartlett McClure]: Accidentally hits his head on a rock (off-screen) when his horse throws him; his body is shown afterwards when Dana Delany and Annabeth Gish discover him. *''Attila (Attila the Hun)'' (2001 miniseries) [Flavius Aetius]: Stabbed to death. (Thanks to Lorin) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Team (2016)'' [Gideon Mallick]: Killed by shockwaves when the Hive-infected Chloe Bennet uses her seismic abilities on him; Chloe then erases the evidence of her involvement by detonating a grenade next to his body. His body is first shown when Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge discover him and his death is depicted in a flashback when Luke Mitchell figures out Chloe did it. (Powers' death was previously shown as a premonition in the episode Paradise Lost, but his actual death occurs in this episode.) *''Deadwood: The Movie (2019) ''[Cy Tolliver] While Powers doesn't appear in the film, it's made clear that his character from the TV show passed away during the passage of time between the show and movie. (As it was made after his real-life death). Video Game Deaths *''Turok'' (2008) [Kane]: Stabbed in the chest by Gregory Cruz with his own knife. *''Hitman: Absolution'' (2012) [Benjamin Travis]: Shot to death (off-screen) by David Bateson; we only see David fire his gun. Gallery Powersboothe.jpg|Powers Boothe in True Women Foss' death.png|Powers Boothe's death in Sudden Death Benjamin Travis Death.jpg|Powers Boothe's video game death in Hitman: Absolution Screenshot_20180617-101334.png|Powers Booth's Head after being Decapitated in Edison and Leo Notable Connections *Father of Parisse Boothe Category:Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Western Stars Category:1948 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:2017 Deaths Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Action Stars Category:Cancer victims Category:Heart attack victims Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:24 cast members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Cardiac arrest victims Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Scooby-Doo cast members Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths